mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
Developers
Clickstan Stan Tatarnykov, better known as Clickstan, is the developer of mope.io. He lives in Toronto, Canada and has Ukrainian origins. He has a twitter account. Not much is known about him. Trivia * On the mope.io subreddit, his flair image is a black version of the Dragon. * He was the only developer until October 29th, when Pike joined as a designer. * He made a game called "Floppy Worm" and played Runescape. Pike Pike was the first designer of mope.io and he has made all of the original animals' skins and flairs. He isn't a current designer, however. Pike has a Twitter account and a YouTube account. He used to be one of the official mope.io subreddit moderators until he resigned. However, he is an editor of this wiki: PikeYT Trivia * Pike was the first official mope.io designer. He was the second person to take part in developing mope.io after Clickstan * Pike is French and is 18 years old. * His image flair is black kraken on the mope.io subreddit. On 10/12/2017, he resigned. King Of Agar.io King Of Agar.io, commonly referred to as "KOA", is the CO developer of mope.io. Like Pike, he has a YouTube channel and uploads teasers of upcoming animals. Trivia * He no longer uses Reddit, however, he does view the mope.io subreddit often for community-suggested ideas and art. * His flair on the subreddit used to be another version of the Black Dragon. * He also is the owner of MopeX, a mod pack on the chrome web store for Mope.io. TheGiantSlug TheGiantSlug was one of the mope.io designers for nearly 2 months. He is American and is 15 years old. He has a YouTube channel where he posts art challenges: YouTube Channel Along with Pike, he resigned from mope designing. TheGiantSlug stated he left because "KOA is an awful person to work with", and he has designing jobs elsewhere. SirNathan SirNathan was the third designer for Mope.io. He was hired by Stan for a week before getting fired because he refused to work under KOA's instructions. Trivia * He was one of the well-known subreddit artists. His work has been featured by many MopeTubers. * He was one of the few designers featured in TB mods, the once leading mope.io mod. Sam.ple Stan hired Sam.ple During Feb 2018. He created the Phoenix. Sam.ple's former names were Err0r and DaRealPhoneix (- Real) Sam.ple modernized the bird style for mope.io. Sam.ple resigned from designer status due to his studies but returned 8 months later. Trivia * Sam.ple announced his resignation in the mope.io subreddit on 01/06/2019. He resigned due to having little time for mope.io work, instead, to pursue his university studies. * Sam.ple still helps the Mope.io Team with designs whenever he has time. * Sam.ple is the first designer to return after resigning from their official rank as mope.io designer. Shaun Goodwin Shaun Goodwin is one of the current official Mope.io designers. During November of 2018, Shaun was hired by Stan as the trial designer for mope.io. He was promoted to official Mope.io designer sometime around late-December of 2018/early-January of 2019. He created/edited a majority of the desert animals and was the first to create an animated animal other than the Phoenix in Mope.io. (Fennec Fox) Shaun has a Reddit, YouTube, and Fandom account. Trivia * Shaun created two graphics known as the rock and hill textures for mope.io two years prior to being an official Mope.io designer. You can find Shaun credited in the updates under the update titled "Update(Jan 13) Dragon fire!" from 2017. * He created over half of the current rare animals as of 10/2/19. * Shaun has worked with Luca Anker, Sam.ple, and the Titans of Art, making him the first designer to officially work alongside other mope.io designers/artists. * Shaun created the most variants for a single animal. This animal is the lion which has three main variants; the lion, lioness, and lion cub. Each one having neutral, white, and black variants. The lion, having a black-maned variant, which makes a total of 10 different animal variants on a single animal. * KOA claimed Shaun is the "King of Titans", which is in reference to the Titans of Art. The Titans of Art were the group of trial designers chosen by Stan. One of the trial designers happened to be Luca, one of the new designers. * Shaun Goodwin is the creator and owner of the official mope.io Discord server. Luca Anker Luca Anker (many people know him as Physeter), is the full-time mope.io designer and he works along with Shaun. He was hired as a trial designer in June of 2019 and was considered the official designer around late-July/early-August of 2019. He created some of the golden animals shown in the Golden Age teaser and the markhor. Trivia * He is the youngest mope.io designer. * He is Brazilian. * Along with Shelby and Syed, he is considered one of what KOA calls "The Titans of Art", which are the trial designers chosen by Stan in the designer application of 2019. '''KOA mentions them in the description of the '''Golden Age Teaser * Luca is called "L(S)uca" in the description of the Golden Age Teaser as a joke because oddly enough, all current members of the Mope.io Team have names starting with the letter "S". * He was also one well-known subreddit artist, and got hired nearly 1 year later he joined the subreddit. Syed Galib Syed Galib '''is one of the mope.io helpers. He was hired as a trial designer in June of 2019 along with '''Luca Anker and Shelby. He created some of the Golden Age animals and the donkey rares. Trivia * Work in progress Shelby Shelby '''was hired as a trial designer in June of 2019 along with '''Luca Anker '''and '''Syed Galib, but after Luca Anker was chosen as official designer she resigned. Trivia * Work in progress Vix Star Vix Star '''was hired as a trial designer in October of 2019 along with '''Pidge Pedalo Pablo. Trivia * Work in progress Pidge Pedalo Pablo Pidge Pedalo Pablo (Some people know him as Lapis Lazuli '''or '''AnnoyingPigeonDog) was hired as a trial designer in October of 2019 along with Vix Star. Trivia * Work in progress Advisory Separability Advisory Separability was hired as a trial designer in November of 2019. Trivia * He was originally not chosen as a trial designer because he couldn't get Skype, but after a while his parents allowed him to get Skype and he was able to join the mope.io team. pl:Deweloperzy Category:Mope.io